


i should've worshipped her sooner

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Roleplay, Spit Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Day Ten: roleplay/spittingdespite the title, it is gender neutral AFAB.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Kudos: 37





	i should've worshipped her sooner

ten - spitting/roleplay

“Hello, Dr. Reid,” you greeted as he walked into your office. “I heard that you’ve been misbehaving during class when I’m not the one leading the discussion.”

“Professor, I can exp-” he started before you cut him off. You weren’t here to hear excuses from spoiled college kids.

“No, you were rude to the TAs in my absence and I won’t stand for it. Just because you were a prodigal child does not mean you can be disrespectful to my TAs,” you remarked.

“But, professor, they were wrong-”

“And I don’t care. Dr. Reid, I want you to take off your trousers and bend over the desk.” Your voice stern and his eyes widened at the thought of being so exposed in front of you, but from the way his cheeks got pink, you doubted that he wasn’t excited for it as well.

“P-professor?” he stammered out.

“Yes, Reid?” 

“Here? What if someone were to walk in on us?” he asked, but his pupils were so dilated and you could tell, even through his pants, that he was having a bit of a problem keeping himself calm.

“Then go lock the door, you wouldn’t want any of your peers to see you bent over my desk like a petulant child,” you instructed. He quickly got to completing your orders and was soon only clad in panties and bent over your desk. Running a finger under the waistband you commented, “what kind of slut would wear panties to his meeting with his professor?”

“Sorry professor, I just like how they feel against my skin.” his voice getting higher as you lightly slapped his ass.

“Anyways, we’ll ignore how presumptuous you were being. How many hits do you think you deserve?” you couldn’t help yourself, but slightly set him up. The way that he would either say a number too high or too low and you would be able to adjust him and embarrass him a bit more.

“Twenty?”

“Reid, is that a question or an answer?”

“Twenty, professor.” he was absolutely beet red as he tried to just stare straight ahead from his position across your desk.

“Twenty is a good choice, I would’ve gone with fifteen, but if you want twenty, I would be happy to oblige,” you said and he looked betrayed with himself that he went higher.

You picked up the ruler from the side of the desk and gave a warm up spank before instructing him to count aloud for you. It only took five spanks before he was wiggling and looking for any relief for the throbbing in between his legs. At ten he was begging for permission to get off.

“Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. Why would I let you orgasm? Is this not a punishment for being naughty?” you mock.

“Yes, but professor, I’m taking it so well,” he begged.

“You’re only halfway through and already so needy. I should just leave you like this,” you sneered. “What’s the use with having an IQ of 187 if you just turn into a leaky and needy mess after ten hits?”

“I’m sorry.”

You didn’t respond and instead dealt out the final ten quickly and then pulled down his panties so you could see the dark pink lines that were now covering his ass. You caressed them a bit while he whined with need.

You laughed a bit at him before saying, “if you want a chance to prove that you’re a good boy, I’ll let you fuck me. If you can make me cum, then I’ll think about letting you get off.”

He nodded and you encouraged him to stand up and lay down on his back on your desk.

“Look at you, hard from a spanking. Tell me Reid, do people in positions of a power often get you excited? Is that why you have so many degrees? You needed validation from authority that you were good enough?” Your words had an immediate effect on him and he did everything in his power to look away from you. 

“Yes, professor.” The poor thing at least had the audacity to be embarrassed. With your hand on his cock, teasing him by getting him to the edge and pulling off. “Please ride me?”

He looked so sweet that you couldn’t say no and you straddled him. “Now remember, be a good boy and don’t cum until I tell you.”

He nodded and you couldn’t help yourself but tell him to open his mouth so that you could spit into it. He obediently swallowed and his hands started to clench at his sides as soon as you settled yourself on top of him.

“Now, I’m gonna ride you until I cum.” His hips met yours as you started to ride him. He had the head start here, as punishing naughty subs always made you hot and bothered. Your orgasm came quickly as you rode it out and watched as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and concentrate on anything but how you felt around him. You decided to take pity on him, because it had to hurt to be spanked and then have someone ride you on a wooden desk. “Go ahead and cum, slut.”

“Oh my god, thank you professor, thank you,” he babbled as you could feel him releasing inside of you. Once he was slumped down, you once again spit in his face to keep him in his place.

“Wait here,” you said, getting up in search of a washcloth to clean the both of you up. Coming back you asked him, “so how was it? Did it remind you of your grad school days?”

He laughed a bit and went, “no, if that was my college experience I wouldn’t have lasted much past my first doctorate.”

“Good, so what I’m hearing is that I’m mind blowing?” you laughed as he nodded a bit. “Now let’s get some cream on those welts and do you want a shower and to maybe order some takeout?” 

“Yeah, do we have ice cream too?” he asked, his dairy obsession would be the end of you but you nodded and helped him up.

“You were such a good boy tonight and I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
